User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Archive 2
Seriously, it's "only", not "olny" you really have to stop doing that! And if it's not you, then sorry. But GOSH! Why do people keep doing that?! :Dyslexia or a bad keyboard, you moron. User:New Babylon (sorry for intervening in your talk AE, but I just HAD to say that) Woah, let's not pick fights NB, sometimes people can be picky with spellings. And you don't have to apologize to Angel for intervening her talk page, just don't delete anything in here or blank her talk page, she hates that. Joekido 09:54, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Re: Joekido.... It's not my code to argue with a lady, you want me to avoid blanking? Very well. (Joekido 11:05, 11 January 2007 (UTC)) The note in the review Having to categorize the page to clear confusion, I think we should take that note into the category page. (Joekido 11:11, 11 January 2007 (UTC)) Self Promotion I guess your right, there is no "heroes" or "villains" in this context. I did write him down as "The Founder" and I wanted to respect, yet he acted as a jerk and we don't need to "villainize" him. I only wrote down the "member" bringing this site to it's current position yet I did not write my name. All editors beside me did a great job and other editors could have done what I had done back in October. Yes I was an ass back in October, due to lack of medicine and holding an unnecessary grudge against the administrator for making me look like a fool and took away my editing rights so I tried to get back at him by bringing this site to match AP.net and that is when you and other editors starting jumping on me and making me look like a villain. Although I can re-edit the section to make it more non-personal. This is what happens when someone grows up in an abusive home, they can't think clear and it makes them uncool, unsexy and unsmart. Now I don't care about the AP.net, I never really got satisfied with that rank, I sometimes wanted to tell the administrator to de-rank me to regular member status. Thank you for your time. (Joekido 08:49, 30 January 2007 (UTC)) Actually, I had already let it go since the first week of November and I'm just moving on. (Joekido 10:37, 30 January 2007 (UTC)) Over the top? All I did was warning the guy. If you want to deal with that yourself, be my guest. (Joekido 20:33, 16 February 2007 (UTC)) Spellcheck First of all, before I answer your questions, let me tell you a funny story; once upon a time, there was a poster(poster 1) who would type "Hay guys, I've been out plying football!" The other poster(poster 2) would say "Hay You spelled Playing and Football wrong! Poster 3 would criticize poster 2; "Hey! You capitalize 'You' without any '.' ',' '!' or a '?' and you spelled the word 'hey' 'wrong' and spelled wrong and you don't have to capitalize 'Play' 'Football'. " Poster 2 would get angry. Do you know who is poster 2? Me. I understand your not taking any offense on me and I understand your point but do you have to criticize me when your grammar and spelling is not any better. So if you want to correct my errors, that's fine but you don't need to sent me a message, telling me if I had Microsoft Words and telling my grammar and spelling problems. Yes I have a Microsoft Word on my desktop computer but I don't have it in a device I'm holding right now and I like to type with this device and my typing skills on a desktop computer has worn out and I rarely uses it ever since I got this device since 2005. And I don't carry my dictionary every day and I only use it when I have problems spelling and I have not read any grammar books yet. If you see my errors, correct it without getting frustrated okay, and no I'm not mad. I'm typing this message in a calm mood. Smile (Joekido 23:37, 14 March 2007 (UTC)) I know you have a dyslexic and I'm not saying your insulting me. I just don't like people biting my head off over this but your comment is not as bad as other people comment against me. Yes I have spelling/grammar problems and I'm sorry if I kept having these problems. I don't know why I have to make a big deal out of this anyway, I'll just understand your point. Sorry. (Joekido 08:14, 15 March 2007 (UTC)) Relax dude You don't have to take that comment seriously and I know what what you have in mind. Plus I say I meant no offense and I'm merging them to make a high-quality article until the series end. Relax, it's just a wistful joke. (Joekido 11:51, 31 March 2007 (UTC)) RE: Whoa... Sorry, my encoding system was in the wrong selection. (Joekido 20:14, 2 April 2007 (UTC)) Well no actually... I did not Babelfish that, I simply wrote my message in English first before I translate it to Japanese. (Joekido 23:11, 6 April 2007 (UTC)) Don't be offended Yes what I wrote on my user page was hurtful, that is of course was to write down my pain on what happened back in October 2006, hoping to for the pain was to go away. I'm sorry if it sounded to painful for you however I'm not as angry today as I was back in October yet I need to wash the pain away by writing it down then to hold it which is not good for me. However we still can be friends and on good terms, please don't be sad by the message in my user page. (Joekido 20:34, 17 April 2007 (UTC)) Well, guess what, I redid my page and made it less to none selfish renting so you won't find any name-calling on you this time. Joekido 23:22, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Titles in Character Pages You did good with the titles in Shanks' page (Joekido 20:59, 4 May 2007 (UTC)) Oh? I already knew it's not a good idea to start an unnecessary edit war with him. However I had enough of that so MF can take care of him Joekido 21:09, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Oh Shut Up Shut up Spock! We're gonna save you! Dr. Leonard "Bones" Johnatan of Star Trek Don't talk like that, Angel. Your the best editor and you don't need to pour yourself to low. It was I who misjudged you and I'm going to take back what I told and you don't need to allow people to shove garbage down your throat. Be strong, be brave and show no fear. If people say your the worst, ignore them cause they don't know what they are talking about. Don't (seriously) be a wimp Angel, you got a special gift and it's not your fault you have Dyslexic problem. Be thankful I'm changing my view on you. Joekido 06:00, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Good for you but today I don't have any sense of humor. I'll take it that you got the point Joekido 09:06, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Why; thank you very much Joekido 09:18, 21 June 2007 (UTC) What's your problem? Hey Angel, what is your problem? I need to insert that template: test1 and you seems to be picky about it. That template needs to be insert, I'm not meaning to rush you so if you need to talk to me then talk. Joekido 19:02, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks Been there, done that. The chapter was quite good, considering we only saw Perona's little performance (I still cant stop laughing), the rest: the other guys got to where they oughta and now, hopefully, the fights will start, which'll mean that this arc may soon come to a close. Don't get me wrong, I like it, it's just that all the mysteries have been revealed, so all that's left is to beat Perona (looking quite good) Ryuma (we ALL know how that fights gonna end, but HOW LONG is it gonna be?) Hogback/Cindry (we ALSO know how this will end and it'll be probably the shortest fight yet, after Usopp's brawl with Perona) Absalom (THAT might also come to be a problem, ergo, being LONG) Moria (I hope well see a bit of fighting, so far, we've only seen him sleeping,steeling shadows and......sleeping, just hope he won't be an opposite to Crocodile (meaning having a HIGH bounty (320 mil.) and being WEAK, compared to Croc having a LOW bounty (81 mil.) and being really STRONG) and settling things with OZ, cause hell probably get in the way, but when Moria is defeated. I think he'll drop dead (although hes probably the only Zombie by which I AM sorry to see him go), but considering Oda let him crush the general zombies in three panels, hell plan an appearance for him, surely. All in all I just hope our skeleton friend will stop yapping, after Thriller Bark is down and get on board. To the edits: thanks, but I was just adding pictures mostly, except doing the Tom's Judge and Judicial Ship article and re-organizing the Judge page. By the way, I think the notice of how Oda planned for OP to last 5 years, it doesn't REALLY need to be an article, as it only says that it would end in 2003, which anyone with basic math skills can actually figure out himself. Im gonna try and improve the short, fan-made articles and those that can't be I'll just ask to be deleted or merged. PS: The Pirate Flags page (get there from the image page of Whitebeard's current flag) is a good directory, but would need some work, maybe I'll just add all the other flags and then start adding text? DON'T SEE TILDES, HAVE TO SIGN THIS WAY: Recently Re-chrisined NB at about 11:05/6 central european time (or whatever we have in the Czech Republic]] Woah!, I'm having a hard time reading his post but since he's from the Czech Republic I can't blame him. Here let me help you straighten your paragraph. Actually One Piece should end in 2002, not 2003 and some articles needs to be deleted, I agree that some of them are not necessary. Joekido 09:42, 9 July 2007 (UTC) 463 Just wanted to ask if you've seen the cover for 463-Enel doesn't seem to appreciate the spacey's gratitude much. NB,The All-Knowing,All-Possessing and All-Seeing Prophet of the Great Lord of Time, Great Lord Aforgomon Ok, what is the point? Yes Eneru blasted them but remember how he shocked one of the spaceys and he woke up shooken with energy. This is not an OMGWTF big deal. Joekido 20:58, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Lol, long name NB! :P :Ah me and NB often talk about new chapters. Yes I've seen the latest but no translation. We need a translation already for this sites sake (and our own...). I think I like the Spacey's more then Enel. Why does everything linked to Enel seem to wonder all over the place and NOT get anywhere? One-Winged Hawk 21:59, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well, its translated on OP Manga V 2. ::Aaaaanyway-to the main page: I changed the FA to Sengoku and made the background WHITE as it seems to fit with the pic. And there MAY be a little more excessive text, but like I said while editing, it would be weird to end the sentence with "by the seagull attached to his hat". ::NB The Exceptional representative of the national league of Excruciating Nonsense :::Thanks.Its just there are a few good chapters no one written about. I'll look round and let you know.PS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBdUz_IJ4VA ,its really good. :::NB who doesn't expect the Spanish Inquisition ::::Gee gaz! Are those the masks of the infamous "Spitting Image" TV program... O.o' One-Winged Hawk 10:22, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Can't say bout that.Its an anti-reagan clip, but I like the music mostly. By the way, do you know the game "Yu-i-Oh!Forbidden memories? I'm playing it now and it's REALLY hard to get anything useful in it. :::::The all-new NB,now with 25 % less calories ::::::Ah! Which Yugooj is that! I know someone who has completed the PSP one... I forget names. I kinda don't like Yugioh. One-Winged Hawk 19:02, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :::::::Really? I kinda like Yu-Gi-Oh! ,its kinda one of my most favourite series (excluding (!!!!!!!) GX. Lets just say Jaiden Yuki and I have a long-lasting hatred towards each other). It's the playstation (don't know what PSP means, not so keen on console shorts)-its the one where you play and get starchips for duels (max 5) and can buy cards via cheats (but almost all the good cost 999 999 starchips and the maximum for any duel is 5. You CAN win them, but its not like you can (got an S rank duel against Heishin and it gave my a monster with 900 atk-while he has monsters from 2600 up to 3500 atk (if you know what I mean). I got stuck in the campaign mode, cause you have to pass the labyrinth mage (has a monster with 3750 atk!) and then defeat two guard mages (not too much of a problem) and then Hieshin 2nd (has the 3750 monster-"gate guardian"), then defeat Seto 3rd (has Three Headed Ultra Dragon with 4500 atk) (this is where I ended) and then defeat Darknite and Nitemare (haven't seen them, but their the hardest, from what I've heard) and only THEN are you allowed to save, so thats 6 duels in a row! PLUS even when I beat Heishin 1th in the free duel mode,all he gives me are worthless cards, I NEVER get fire sparks (takes 1000 of your life points) or Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth or Meteor B Dragon (both 3500 atk),hell not even a damn Megamorph (gives your monster a raise of atk by 1000). It's frustrating. User:New Babylon :Ah... I recall none of my friends rate this one any good. The PSP one is apparently brilliant and addictive. I forget its name. But that and two of the Game Boy ones are good, the rest, most people don't rate them high at all. One-Winged Hawk 23:01, 16 July 2007 (UTC) To chapter pics So far, i haven't been able to find any chapter with a summary beyond 21. Could you please direct me to some? The Rex Nemorensis......kiding :Uhm...........well? User:New Babylon ::I'm not pressing you into anything,its just that I've been settled to upload some more chapter pics and so have nothing to do currently. Do you know of any chapters beyond 21 to have a summary? User:New Babylon The King in Yellow Hi. I've just noticed you've started doing the summaries and I've figured ill let you get to 27, which is my last currently and then Ill upload some more. PS:I would like to ask you,if the following phrase rings a bell: "Where are the notes?" I asked. He pointed to the table, and for the hundredth time I picked up the bundle of manuscript entitled-- "THE IMPERIAL DYNASTY OF AMERICA." One by one I studied the well-worn pages, worn only by my own handling, and although I knew all by heart, from the beginning, "When from Carcosa, the Hyades, Hastur, and Aldebaran," to "Castaigne, Louis de Calvados, born December 19th, 1877," I read it with an eager, rapt attention, pausing to repeat parts of it aloud, and dwelling especially on "Hildred de Calvados, only son of Hildred Castaigne and Edythe Landes Castaigne, first in succession," etc., etc." "He mentioned the establishment of the Dynasty in Carcosa, the lakes which connected Hastur, Aldebaran and the mystery of the Hyades. He spoke of Cassilda and Camilla, and sounded the cloudy depths of Demhe, and the Lake of Hali. "The scolloped tatters of the King in Yellow must hide Yhtill forever," he muttered, but I do not believe Vance heard him. Then by degrees he led Vance along the ramifications of the Imperial family, to Uoht and Thale, from Naotalba and Phantom of Truth, to Aldones, and then tossing aside his manuscript and notes, he began the wonderful story of the Last King. " The full text can be found here: http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Repairer_of_Reputations Its a story from the "King in Yellow" (published 1895) by Robert W. Chambers and one of the best stories ever writen by man-I just wanted to ask you if you would like to give it a try? They will return......... User:New Babylon ::"You have an acquired taste at time NB"? Does this mean I didn't have taste when first we met? Nah, I know you don't mean it like that. To copyrights-it been published in 1895. And Clark Ashton Smith's or H.P.Lovecraft stories are all freely on the net Smith died in the 60's I think. ::But alas, as I live in the Czech republic, which was formerly (until 1993) a part of the now dissoluted Czechoslovakia (its surprising how many people don't know it doesn't exist anymore, just the other days I've seen a czech dub of an american animated kids show, which is situated in the present and couldn't have been made before 1993, but I think 1996-1998 is more likely, and one of the characters refers to "Czechoslovakia" and insults our spoons!) ::Well and we as Czechoslovakia we've been under a communist dictator 1948-1989, over 40 years and all western ideas, books and stuff were banned and on the "index of forbidden writers". Also, the "superiority" of the stupidest manual worker was put as the highest national standard over people with some intellect. Also, you couldn't leave the country legally and if you'd try to get past the borders, the border guards would shoot automatic guns at you, in order to kill you (men, women, even little children) and everyone caught was labeled a spy and sent to many years of forced labor in uranium mining camps. ::So we could never really see most of the America stuff, like Lovecraft, but most notably later pastiche writers and so I'm dependent on what Ill find on the net. ::Aw screw it, I'm just whining bout the patheticness of this country, its small-city state of mind, where only things one can understand are tolerated socially and all the others are proclaimed insane (a lot of our top artists, like Saudek, not the legendary comic-book artist, his brother Jan, a famous photograph). Well, the point is, Copyright can just CENSORED. ::Aw hell, there I go again-I just need to let it out at times. It'd be nice if you read it through though, id like to hear what you think. And heres one story I think you could enjoy:http://www.eldritchdark.com/writings/short-stories/190/seedling-of-mars and the main site, where you can read almost all of CLS's short stories and poems and also read fan made stories:http://www.eldritchdark.com/ PS:Look at my user page at a story called "The Rose" (in content box) -its an early, dunsanian piece, and one of the few stories I wrote in English. ::User:New Babylon BAD NEWS ON WIKIPEDIA I just checked a few random pages and it seems some obnoxious bastards just passed some bloody resolution, cause they want to basically delete every One Piece image, even ones of the Gorousei http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Government_%28One_Piece%29 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackbeard_pirates http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Cat_pirates http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arlong_Pirates http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cipher_Pol (Spandine, his subordinates,Jerry,CP5) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Haired_Pirate_Crew and even http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red-Haired_Shanks. I'd need your help so as to write down their abhorder fair use rationale to the images, unless we want to use a one piece portal to this site, from a site used by a few million people at least. This would be a big blow towards the recognition of One Piece in the outside world, most notably cause people wouldn't feel the need to look a bit more deeply into it if they wouldn't see a single bloody picture! After those images are saved and the deleted ones are put back on CORRECTLY we can take care of our own matters,because after they started to discuss a deletion of my new article at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hled%C3%A1n%C3%AD_antipoda (although one person stood up for me), I have finally decided that I will NOT edit it anymore, because all my good effort is ruined by people who don't give a toss for all my work in creating articles, instead simply follow some obscure, unknown guideline the half of the users has never read anyway and which is there solely to save their ass from legal prosecution- those people don't CARE about a more detailed version of the site, all they cares about is them (Americans, Englishmen) and for such let pass the briefest of stubs, like for The Survivor and Others, but when you do a detailed excerpt and spend and hour and a half writing 8 separate summaries, they delete it on the grounds that its not "notable" that its "not in English" (quote"Foreign language collection of short stories -believe it fails notability for books"-by Douglasmtaylor) and that the Czech wiki doesn't cover it, yet as Pavel Vozenilek points out "it is a small Wiki which covers maybe 1% of what it eventually should.". So from now on, me and wikipedia go separate ways, except when dealing with books and horo/fantasy/science fiction (mostly combined into "Weird Fiction" which is really a different brand of fiction-when its fantasy, it's not about some guys battling with swords overly, but about more suitable things, like in Dunsany's "The Fortress Unvanquishable, save for Sacnoth" of the "Black Abbot of Puthuum" which IS a fantasy tale of weird fiction by Clark Ashton Smith and covers it brilliantly, like his other, science fiction weird fiction story, the "seedling of mars" which doesn't follow the cliché of of world space travels in space ship and battles with aliens from whole different galaxies, who still can speak English.) And so on, and when I'll find theres not a literary article on what should be covered, then I'll do it, but THAT'S IT! I have been typing like a fool to make the lists of monarch deposed 16-19th century and before the 16th century, but has anyone EVER thanked me? NO sit, they just targeted them for deletion twice, luckily I found SOME sane people over there (must have been killed in an edit war), so now I won't create anything new like that, because I don't have the time to protect every of my projects at all times from some stupid jerk, who things their some supreme, omnipotent god at wikipedia to decide what should "live" and what should "die". Sorry for letting it out again, but I heard you had a similar experience, so I hope you'll understand. User:New Babylon Chapters You know Angel, I really thought about it. Since you used Chapter 436 without checking out the chapter page, I think it'll be easier if we make it like this: "chapter 1" instead of "Chapter 1 - Romance Dawn|Romance Dawn" How about we start doing that, don't you agree? Joekido 07:14, 7 August 2007 (UTC)